1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a combined multilayer circuit board, wherein the combined multilayer circuit board has chips embedded therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Passive elements, such as resistors or capacitors, are mounted upon the conventional circuit boards, such as motherboards or printed circuit boards. However, the advancement of semiconductor technology has resulted in electronic products being smaller and more multi-function. The more functions the circuit boards have, the more passive elements are necessary. Smaller size and multi-function electronic products are in opposite positions.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a combined multilayer circuit board having embedded chips to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.